tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tankers/Gallery
Standard Tankers ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:TrevorHelpsOutRS2.png|Standard tankers in the Railway Series ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:EdwardandGordon33.png File:Thomas'Train11.png File:DirtyWork2.png File:DirtyWork27.png File:BetterLateThanNever18.png File:BreakVan28.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast2.png File:TheDiseasel9.png File:WoollyBear9.png File:AScarfforPercy37.png File:NoJokeforJames31.png File:NoJokeforJames71.jpg File:NoJokeforJames55.png|James with some standard tankers at Knapford Harbour File:AllatSea1.png File:OneGoodTurn27.png File:OneGoodTurn70.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure10.png|James tries to pull some standard tankers out of the snow before Christmas/Thanksgiving File:FourLittleEngines9.png File:ThomasAndStepney72.png File:ToadStandsBy11.png|Standard tankers with faces File:ToadStandsBy43.png File:ToadStandsBy50.png File:ToadStandsBy75.png File:MindthatBike58.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad222.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad356.png CGI Series File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!257.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!264.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!324.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!357.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1140.png|Some tankers in the United States File:Batucada85.png|A rusty tanker in Brazil Others File:KeepingCool!.jpg|A tanker in a magazine story File:DOWTGreyTanker.png|A standard tanker at a Day Out With Thomas event File:DOWTRedTanker.png|A red tanker at a Day Out with Thomas event File:BRTankers.png|Basis Merchandise File:MilkTankerFace.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Fuel Tankers ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:PercyTakesThePlungeRS4.PNG|A fuel tanker with a face in the Railway Series File:SuperRescueRS2.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor23.png File:DieselDoesitAgain79.png File:NoJokeforJames39.png File:NoJokeforJames54.png File:OliverOwnsUp67.png File:Heroes34.png File:BowledOut72.jpg File:FourLittleEngines39.png File:PutUponPercy13.png File:PutUponPercy90.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy31.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon29.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon30.png|Stepney and Duck next to a fuel tanker File:Emily'sNewCoaches23.png File:Percy'sBigMistake61.png File:SpicandSpan61.png CGI Series SplishSplashSplosh9.png File:BuzzyBees1.png File:ThomasandScruff2.png File:MerryWinterWish16.png File:DayoftheDiesels4.png File:Whiff'sWish5.png Behind the Scenes File:FuelTankerNitrogenStudios.png|A fuel tanker's model at Nitrogen Studios Others File:SodorFuelWagonsERTLPromo.png|ERTL promo art File:SodorFuelTankersERTLPromo.png File:ThomasandtheBluebird1.png Merchandise File:Jpgertlfuetankers.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLSodorFuelWagonsTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:WoodenRailway1995PrototypeTarTankerAndFuelCar.png|1st Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayTarTankerFuelCarPrototype.jpg|2nd Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayTarandFuelTankers.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenMavisandFuelCar.png|Wooden Railway Mavis and Fuel Car File:Tar and Fuel Tanker2.jpg|Take Along File:HornbySodorFuelTanker.jpg|Hornby File:Hornby3wagonpackoilmilkandSodorfueltanker.jpg|Hornby 3 wagon pack with oil and milk tanker File:BachmannSodorfueltanker.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannDieselTank.jpg File:Bachmannlargescalefueltanker.png|Bachmann Large Scale File:LionelSodorFuelTanker.png|Lionel File:TomixFuelTanker.jpg|Tomix File:TomixSodorFuelAndTruck.jpg|Tomix with a troublesome truck File:MyFirstThomasFuelTanker.jpg|My First Thomas prototype File:MyFirstThomasFuelTanker2.jpg|My First Thomas File:TOMYPercyOriginal.jpg|TOMY Percy with Mail van and Fuel Tanker File:MotorRoadAndRailPercyValuePack.jpg|TOMY Percy Value Pack File:MotorRoadAndRailSaltyValuePack.jpg|TOMY Salty Value Pack File:MotorRoadandRailSodorCraneSet.jpg|TOMY Sodor Crane Set File:RCTrackmasterJames.jpg|TrackMaster RC James with Fuel Tanker File:TrackMasterDieselworksTrucks.jpg|TrackMaster with Dieselworks Trucks File:TOMYPercyJapanese.jpg|Plarail Percy with Fuel Tanker and truck File:PlarailBellePrototype.jpg|Plarail Belle prototype with Tar and Fuel Tankers File:Wind-upfueltanker.jpg|Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upClearMetallicFuelTanker.jpg|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail File:TomicaFuelTanker.jpg|Tomica File:TomicanewDiesel10andtrucks.jpg|Tomica Diesel 10 with tar tanker, fuel tanker and truck File:BandaiTECTankers.jpg|Bandai TECS with Milk Tanker Tar Tankers ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:DirtyObjectsRS4.png|Tar tankers in the railway series File:DirtyObjectsRS5.PNG ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:DirtyObjects26.png File:DirtyObjects72.png File:DirtyObjects28.png File:DirtyObjects29.png File:DirtyObjects33.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon14.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon16.png|A tar tanker as part of Henry's goods train while passing Percy at Suddery before being stranded overnight File:TrustThomas61.png|Two tar tankers in a flashback File:Escape85.png|Oliver and Toad next to a tar tanker File:Heroes34.png|A tar tanker next to Bill and Ben File:RustytotheRescue28.png File:ToadStandsBy11.png|A tar tanker with a face File:HappyEverAfter27.png|Percy next to a weathered tar tanker at Brendam Docks File:MakeSomeoneHappy31.png|A tar tanker as part of Percy's train while passing through Dryaw File:Toby'sAfternoonOff19.png|Mavis next to some tar tankers File:Toby'sAfternoonOff23.png|Toby behind a tar tanker File:Thomas'FrostyFriend2.png CGI Series File:ChucklesomeTrucks18.png|Tar Tankers in the twenty-third series File:ChucklesomeTrucks21.png File:ChucklesomeTrucks82.png Promotional Material File:ThomasandtheTrucks2.jpg Behind the Scenes File:TarTankerSideView.png|Sideview of a Tar Tanker File:TarTankerDraytonManor.JPG|Tar tanker models at Drayton Manor Others File:TarandMilkWagonsERTLPromo.png|ERTL promo art File:TarAndMilkTankers1stErtlPromo.jpg File:TarAndMilkTankers2ndErtlPromo.jpg File:TarAndMilkTankers3rdErtlPromo.jpg File:TarTankerDOWT.png|A tar tanker at a Days Out with Thomas event File:DayOutWithThomasTroublesomeTruckAndTarTanker.png Merchandise File:ErtlPrototypeTarandMilkTanker.png|ERTL Prototype File:ERTLTarandMilkWagons.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLMilk&TarWagonsTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card with Milk tanker File:WoodenRailway1995PrototypeTarTankerAndFuelCar.png|1st Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayTarTankerFuelCarPrototype.jpg|2nd Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayTarandFuelTankers.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TakeAlongTarTanker.jpg|Take Along File:TOMYBoCo.JPG|TOMY BoCo with truck and tar tanker File:TOMYJames.jpg|Plarail James with van and tar tanker File:PlarailBellePrototype.jpg|Plarail Belle prototype with tar and fuel tankers File:TOMYTrackMasterBoCo2007.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterStanleyAndTarTanker.jpg|TrackMaster Stanley with a tar tanker File:BachmannTarTanker.gif|Bachmann HO scale File:Bachmannlargescaletartanker.png|Bachmann large scale File:HornbyTarTanker.jpg|Hornby File:Wind-uptartanker.jpg|Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upClearMetallicTarTanker.jpg|Capsule Plarail Clear Metallic File:TomicanewDiesel10andtrucks.jpg|Tomica Diesel 10 with tar tanker, fuel tanker and truck File:DeAgostiniTartanker.jpg|De Agostini Oil Tankers ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:SuperRescueRS2.png|D199 with a train of oil tankers ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:HarveytotheRescue71.jpg|An oil tanker in the sixth series File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter8.png File:PeaceAndQuiet1.png File:JackOwnsUp11.png|Large scale oil tanker File:PercyHelpsOut40.png File:Halloween29.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet18.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting2.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches13.png File:HideAndPeep2.png File:HideAndPeep71.png File:HenryGetsItWrong24.png|Henry behind some oil tankers CGI Series File:HeroOfTheRails251.png|Oil tankers in CGI File:HeroOfTheRails367.png File:SplishSplashSplosh5.png File:SurpriseSurprise10.png|Oil tankers covered in snow File:PercyandtheMonsterofBrendam7.png File:BlueMountainMystery386.png File:DisappearingDiesels73.png File:DuckintheWater89.png File:SamsonatYourService31.png File:TheAdventureBegins89.png File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead18.png File:PhiliptotheRescue29.png File:PhiliptotheRescue30.png File:SavingTime4.png File:TheGreatRace126.png|Philip imaging an oil tanker with Gordon's face File:TheGreatRace304.png File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor41.png|An oil tanker with a face File:TheBigFreeze12.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor33.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor175.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor284.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor312.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!10.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!12.png File:ChucklesomeTrucks84.png File:ChucklesomeTrucks118.png File:SteamTeamtotheRescue6.jpg Behind the Scenes File:OilTankerHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|An oil tanker's model at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:OilTanker.jpg|An Oil tanker owned by TomsProps Others File:MagpieMavis4.jpg|An oil tanker in a magazine story Merchandise File:TakeAlongOliTanker.jpeg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayOilTanker.jpg|Take-n-Play File:PlarailFlynnAndDiesel10ToTheRescue.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Flynn and Diesel 10 to the Rescue Pack File:TrackMasterDieselWithFuelTanker.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel with Oil Tanker File:HornbyOilTanker.jpg|Hornby File:Hornby3wagonpackoilmilkandSodorfueltanker.jpg|Hornby 3 wagon pack with milk and fuel tanker File:BachmannOilTanker.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannRedesignedOilTanker.jpg|Re-designed Bachmann HO scale File:Bachmannlargescaleoiltanker.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale File:LionelOilTanker.png|Lionel File:TomicaPercywithoiltankerandbrakevan.jpg|Tomica File:TomicaOilTanker.jpg|Tomica File:MegaBloksDieselatSodorOil.jpg|Mega Bloks Milk Tankers ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:FoamingattheFunnelRS4.png|Milk tankers in the Railway Series ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:PercywithMilkTankers.PNG File:EdwardandGordon29.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain10.png File:TroublesomeTrucks(episode)2.png File:Daisy(episode)24.png File:Percy'sPredicament5.png File:TrustThomas17.png File:OneGoodTurn23.png File:CrankyBugs3.png File:HorridLorrydeletedscene3.png File:ThomasandtheRumours14.png|James, Henry and Thomas next to a milk tanker with mislabeled decals File:JamesandtheRedBalloon30.png File:ChickensToSchool61.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle47.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle75.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle76.png File:DayandNight8.png CGI Series File:ThomasinCharge1.png File:EdwardTheHero60.png|Milk tankers in CGI File:SurpriseSurprise6.png File:BlueMountainMystery445.png File:RyanandDaisy16.png File:PoutyJames116.png File:Philip'sNumber5.png Behind the Scenes File:MilkTankerSideView.png|Sideview of a Milk Tanker File:MilkTankersDraytonManor.jpg|Milk tanker models at Drayton Manor File:TidmouthMilkandRaspberrySyrupTankerDraytonManor.jpg Others File:Percy'sAccident4.png File:MilkTankerinMagazines.jpg File:TarandMilkWagonsERTLPromo.png|ERTL promo art File:TarAndMilkTankers1stErtlPromo.jpg File:TarAndMilkTankers2ndErtlPromo.jpg File:TarAndMilkTankers3rdErtlPromo.jpg File:MilkTankerDOWT.png|A milk tanker at a Days Out with Thomas event File:GWRMilkTanker.png|Railway Series basis Merchandise File:ErtlPrototypeTarandMilkTanker.png|ERTL Prototype File:ERTLTarandMilkWagons.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLMilk&TarWagonsTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card with Tar tanker File:LearningCurveWoodenMilkTanker.jpg|Wooden Railway File:2014woodenmilktanker.jpg|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongMilkTanker.jpg|Take Along File:MyFurstThomasTidmouthMilkTanker.jpg|My First Thomas File:MyFirstThomasTidmouthMilkTanker.jpg|My First Thomas prototype File:MotorRoadandRailTidmouthMilkTanker.png|TOMY File:TomyDiesel.jpg|TOMY Diesel with milk tanker File:TrackMasterS.C.RuffeyandTrucks.PNG|TrackMaster File:HornbyMilkTanker.jpg|Hornby File:HornbyRedTidmouthMilkTanker.jpg|Hornby with red lettering File:Hornby3wagonpackoilmilkandSodorfueltanker.jpg|Hornby 3 wagon pack with oil and fuel tanker File:BachmannHOmilktanker.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:Bachmannlargescalemilktanker.png|Bachmann large scale File:LionelTidmouthMilkTankCar.jpg|Lionel File:TomicaPercyandTrucks.jpg|Tomica 2012 Percy with milk tanker, Troublesome van and brake van File:DiAgostiniTidmouthMilk.PNG|De Agostini File:BandaiTECTankers.jpg|Bandai TECS with Sodor Fuel tanker File:Wind-upMilkTanker.jpg|Capsule Plarail Raspberry Syrup Tankers ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:TooHotForThomas4.png Promotional Material File:TooHotforThomas77.png Behind the Scenes File:TidmouthMilkandRaspberrySyrupTankerDraytonManor.jpg|A raspberry syrup tanker's model at Drayton Manor Merchandise File:MotorRoadAndRailRaspberrySyrupTanker.png|Plarail File:HornbyRaspberrySyrupTanker.jpg|Hornby File:ThomasHornbyIceCreamTrucksPack.jpg|Hornby with ice cream van and cream tanker File:BachmannRaspberryTanker.png|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannlargescaleRaspberrySyrupTanker.jpg|Bachmann large scale Cream Tankers ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:TooHotForThomas13.png File:TooHotForThomas15.png File:TooHotForThomas33.png File:TooHotForThomas44.png File:TooHotForThomas54.png CGI Series File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty1.png|Cream tankers in CGI File:MerryWinterWish16.png File:ThomasinCharge2.png File:EdwardTheHero60.png Behind the Scenes File:HarveyDraytonManor.jpg|A cream tanker's model at Drayton Manor File:StepneyModel5.jpeg Merchandise File:HornbyCreamTanker.jpg|Hornby File:ThomasHornbyIceCreamTrucksPack.jpg|Hornby with raspberry tanker and ice cream van File:Bachmanncreamtanker.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:RedesigndBachmanncreamtanker.png|Redesigned Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScaleCreamTanker.jpg|Bachmann large scale File:Take-AlongThomasandIceCreamSundaeCars.jpg|Take Along Water Tankers ''Thomas & Friends'' CGI Series File:ToadandtheWhale43.png File:ToadandtheWhale69.png File:ToadandtheWhale76.png Others File:ThomasMeetsMarshallintheCanadianRockies5.png File:ThomasMeetsMarshallintheCanadianRockies36.png Merchandise File:WoodenRailwayWaterTanker.JPG|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayWaterTanker.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayDOWTWaterTanker2008.jpg|Wooden Railway 2008 Day Out With Thomas Water Tanker File:WoodenWaterWorksCars.jpg|Wooden Railway Water Works Trucks File:WoodBelleandWaterTanker.jpg|Wood File:2019WoodWaterTankerBelle.png|2019 Wood File:TrackMasterSodorSearchandRescuecars.jpg|TrackMaster Sodor Search and Rescue cars File:TrackMasterPercyandtheSearchCars.png|TrackMaster Dirty Percy and the Search Cars File:TrackMasterDieselHelpsOut.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel Helps Out File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkSalty'sSodorZooNightExhibit.jpg|Salty's Sodor Zoo Night Exhibit File:TrackMasterSearchandRescueThomas.PNG|Prototype TrackMaster Search and Rescue Thomas File:TrackmasterSearchandRescueThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Search and Rescue Thomas File:TrackMasterSearchandRescueDiesel.PNG|Prototype TrackMaster Search and Rescue Diesel File:TrackmasterSearchandRescueDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Search and Rescue Diesel File:TrackmasterRealSteamThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Real Steam Thomas File:TrackmasterRealSteamPercy.jpg|TrackMaster Real Steam Percy File:TOMYBelle.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Belle File:PlarailRebecca.png|Plarail with Rebecca File:InteractiveLearningRailwayWaterTanker.jpg|Interactive Railway File:BachmannWaterTanker.jpg|Bachmann HO Scale File:BachmannLargeScaleWaterTanker.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale File:CapsulePlarailWaterTanker.jpg|Capsule Plarail Jam Tankers ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:RespectforGordon44.png File:RespectforGordon46.png File:RespectforGordon47.png|Gordon crashes into the tankers File:RespectforGordon48.png File:RespectforGordon51.png File:RespectforGordon53.png File:RespectforGordon58.png Behind the Scenes File:DraytonManorUnderConstruction.png|A Jam Tanker at Drayton Manor Theme Park during the construction of the Discover Thomas exhibition Toffee Tankers ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:StickyToffeeThomas41.png File:StickyToffeeThomas43.png File:StickyToffeeThomas44.png File:StickyToffeeThomas53.png File:StickyToffeeThomas60.png File:StickyToffeeThomas69.png File:StickyToffeeThomas72.png Promotional Material File:StickyToffeeThomas84.png Merchandise File:BachmannGScaleToffeeTanker.jpg|Bachmann G Scale Sugar Tankers Others File:DustinComesinFirst15.png Merchandise File:MyFirstThomassugartanker.jpg|My First Thomas prototype File:MyFirstThomassugartanker2.jpg|My First Thomas Chocolate Tankers Merchandise File:TOMY65thanniversaryset.PNG|Plarail Chocolate Drink Tanker File:Plarail25thAnniversaryBlueShinyThomasPartySet.png File:TrackMasterPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|TrackMaster Chocolate Syrup Tanker File:TrackMasterMr.Jolly'sChocolateFactory.png File:ChocolateSyrupTanker.jpg|Bachmann large scale Other Tankers Merchandise File:TOMYHiroandAquariumCars.jpg|Motor Road and Rail (Aquarium Tanker) File:PlarailPercyandDinosaurWagons.jpg|Motor Road and Rail (Dinosaur Tanker) File:CocoaTanker.jpg|TOMY (Cocoa tanker) File:TrackMasterSodorCandyCo.jpg|TrackMaster (Peppermint Tanker) File:TrackMasterSpaghetti&MeatballsDelivery.jpg|TrackMaster (Tomato Sauce Tanker) File:DayOutwithThomas2014wooden.jpg|Wooden Railway (Paint Tanker) File:InteractiveLearningRailwaySoapTanker.jpg|Interactive Learning Railway (Soap Tanker) File:Take-AlongThomasandPaintCar.jpg|Take Along (Paint Tanker) File:Take-AlongPercyandtheChocolateCakeCars.jpg|Take Along (Sugar Tanker) File:TakeAlongSharkCar.png|Take Along (Shark Tanker) File:Take-n-PlayBubbleTanker.jpg|Take-n-Play (Bubble Tanker) File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sSweetSpecial.png|Take-n-Play (Sweets Tanker) File:Take-n-PlayPullNZoomSalty.png|Take-n-Play (Stingray Tanker) Category:Images of Tankers Category:Gallery Category:Rolling stock galleries